


Bloody Rose

by MojaMolitva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Inspired by Art, Vampires, micro fiction, postcard fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojaMolitva/pseuds/MojaMolitva
Summary: Written in 2011.





	Bloody Rose

It was easier than she had anticipated. She had thought that she would be hindered my some lingering moral objection or at least she had hoped that she retained some hint of her humanity. But perhaps she was better for its loss. Otherwise she would be crippled with intense remorse as opposed to the sweet curiosity that tickled her mind. She took in her surroundings and revelled in the beautiful drops of blood that had accidentally strayed from her careful carnage. The book they had landed on slowly absorbed the liquid as if it was any other. Books were so indiscriminate of their reader, it was the words that gave them life as blood gave to a human. She returned to her victim and sat in a chair beside him. She twirled his dark hair around her fingers as she stared into his lifeless eyes. A pity, she would have liked to read the novel he had been working on. She had greatly enjoyed his previous novel whose villain she fashioned herself after. Her growing smile turned wry; in keeping with her style she withdrew a rose from a nearby vase and settled it gently upon the bloody book. “Until we meet again,” she whispered as his blood began to slow and his wounds began to heal “Daniel, my love.” And she left as silently as she came, a whisper upon the wind.


End file.
